Forgotten Legends: Flying Through Space
by wynter89
Summary: Pan is sent to purge a planet, when she gets there things start to happen, she does not know who she is anymore. is a continuation of MisticRose's legends got promission Panoc or is it?
1. Default Chapter

**Forgotten Legends: Flying Though Space**.

CHAPTER 1

COLD

I don't own DragonBall Z/GT

I got the idea from a very good writer, I admired the stories she wrote, and I asked permission to continue on her legends. This fict/story is dedicated to: MysticRose with out her this fict/story would not exist. I thank you again to let me continue with the Forgotten Legends, I am honoured to be writing this. The ring idea is mine though, I just had to put it in every fict that I have. Shame really.

* * *

It was cold, the space pod provided no warmth. I sit here, looking out the window and I watch as stars and planets pass by, but none of them look like the red gem that I call home. 

King Vegeta sent me on an other purging mission, it is not what it use to be though, we no longer kill the innocent, it is against our laws. Just kill the warriors of the planet we want to make part of our Empire. We then train new warriors to defend the newly addition of the Saiyan Empire.

BEEP, BEEP

"We are now reaching Planet Terra Frima. The species are known as Hum-ans. They are a class B planet, known for being primitive, but the last check on this planet was over three thousand years ago. The data base concludes that they still fight amongst themselves. This planet has different levels of government, instead of the hierarchy we have on Vegeta-sei. We no longer know the conditions of these Hum-ans, they may have developed technology, and use it against you."

BEEP, BEEP

The computers voice still rang in my ears, great, just great, now I have to deal with the ringing and the problem with this Terra Frima. Let's see, I can't turn into my ape form, nor can I destroy everything, if these Hum-ans do have technology that surpasses our own, then they will become a great asset to us.

The communication screen turned on and brought my thoughts to an end. The face of princess Bra is the image that the screen provided.

"Pan, we are almost there, don't forget that I am with you on this mission. Daddy says that I need to go out more. All well, I will see you when we land in about three hours. Don't forget that we work together on this and my brother says hi, see ya." The image of Bra winked and the commutation screen was terminated.

I forgot that she was with me on this mission; I bet that King Vegeta forced her to go. I just can't wait to reach the planet. This pod is too uncomfortable, never mind the cold.

I watch as my tail swishes back and forth, it defiantly has a mind of its own if you think of it. The blackness of my tail compared to my silver tail rings hypnotizes me, it is just so beautiful. My head moves in time with my tail, it is so strange, I had these rings since I was born, and I still don't know what they mean. There are ancient writings that decorate them, each ring with different meanings, but I don't understand them, they are too old to understand, even the elders can't read them. My loss I guess.

The planet Terra Frima is in sight, it is a beautiful blue gem. One of the prettiest I have seen yet, from what the data base says it is full of natural resources that can be of some use to us. I don't understand why no one has made it apart of their empire before, more glory for the Saiyan Empire.

As each hour passes, the planet becomes bigger, more beautiful; you can see swirls of whites and blues, even the occasional green. These Hum-ans must be strong to keep the other empires out of its reach. It would be a pleasure to purge this treasure.

BEEP, BEEP

"Landing sequence activated, Pan prepare for landing, class 3 landing, repeat class 3 landing."

BEEP, BEEP

I prepared for the landing, I hate class 3 landings, they are always the roughest, but nothing a powerful saiyan like myself can't handle.

I put on the life support mask, made sure that my armour can withstand the pressure and heat, usually the pod absorbs the heat and pressure, but me being stupid, took an old space pod. Me and my stupidity.

The landing was really rough, if I was not a saiyan, I probably would have died. I opened my eyes, not knowing that I closed them, the pod opened the door by itself, I ripped the mask off of my face and at the same time I heard Bra jump out of her pod. I also heard her gasp; well the planet must be beautiful to get that reaction out of her.

I rapped my tail around my waist again, and jumped out of the old contraption. I was not prepared for the sight that greeted me.

* * *

Well that was the fist chap, hope that you like it. 

Terra Frima is the planet… Na I will let you figure it out. If you know Latin then you know a secret.


	2. Truth

Chapter 2

Truth

Sorry I did not update sooner, I had a major history project to do, plus the pressure to update my other fics. Hope that you enjoy reading this. The language is in German.

In the first chapter they were speaking their native tongue, it just so happens that my other language besides French is German. So I used it as the Saiyan language.

* * *

When I landed on the soil beneath my feet, I was greeted with a group of warriors. There were three of them wearing blue and orange gi. One of other warriors wearing purple has a green skin colour, surely he's a Namek. The others I deem unworthy to mention. I look around gathering their ki signatures with my scouter.

It seems that they are really weak, or they can hide their ki levels. The warriors that are wearing blue and orange have most of my attention; they look familiar to me, yet I can not place it. The warrior that is in front of them all is, I presume is the leader of this mismatch. He has similar appearance to my grandfather Baradock, but it is not him, Baradock is still on Vegeta-sei, or is he?

"Bra Sieht. Ist das Baradock?" (Bra look. Is that Baradock?)

I turned my head to look at Bra, it appears that she had seen him too. I did not know that Vegeta-sama sent Baradock here. If Vegeta-sama had not told Bra or myself then something must be wrong. For Vegeta to send one of his best warriors other then myself would mean that…that there is something on this planet then he is not letting us know of.

"Baradock, warum du hier?" (Baradock, why you here)

He gave me a weird look, like he did not understand what I had just said. I can understand why the other alien warriors don't understand, but this is his native language.

I looked at Bra once again, she looks as confused as I do. What is going on here? I decided to speak in common, will he understand me then?

"Baradock, has Vegeta-sama sent you here?" I asked. "What is so special about Terra Frima."

My questions had caused Baradock to blush, what blush. Gramps never blushes, not at the mention of sex or even when I try to embarrass him in front of the king.

This can't be Baradock; no this is some look alike. Possibly a relative of ours.

The one that I have mistaken as my grandfather stepped closer to Bra and myself, I have no business with the others, if they want a fight they can have one. But I can't allow any harm to come to Bra.

"What do you want _Saiyan_?" the green man spoke, the way he said Saiyan was like having poison dripping slowing into my skin.

Then the look alike spoke, "You must be mistaken this is no Terra Frima, this planet is called Earth…" As he spoke I looked at his waist, around it is a Saiyan tail. So he is a Saiyan. I look at the others as well; it appears that two other males have tails as well.

"You are a Saiyan!" it was more of a statement then anything. My short speech cut him off. He just looked at me. "You and the other two males here are saiyan, how is it that we did not know of you."

"Um, I believe that I know who these warriors are. My father came to a planet just like this once. He fought a warrior by the name of Kakarot. This happened way before we were born, and this maybe the planet that he found my mother." Bra surprised me with this bit of information. I never knew of this, why does she speak of this now and not before?

"You are talking about Bulma, Right. Are _you_ Bulmas' daughter? Wow, I didn't know she had a daughter, last I heard was that she was pregnant with a boy." This came from the look alike. "Then you would know what happened to my granddaughter Pan!"

Pan? They know of me, but how is that possible, I know that the royal family has their fair share of secrets. Is it possible that…

"Tell me how do you know Pan, if she really is your granddaughter then how is it that she lived on Vegeta-sei for most of her life? Tell me." Oh this is no question; I was demanding the answers.

"Pan is my granddaughter as I have said before." He took in a big breath. "She was taken from us when she was a little girl; she was barely four years of age. Vegeta came back to the Earth, saying something about rules of Saiyan culture."

Is it possible that I was kidnapped by the very people that I believe is my very own family? Why send me here Vegeta, do you want to torture me for something that I have not done. Or is it a chance to get to know my real family! Damn these emotions! I am a saiyan warrior and have no need of them.

I felt my heart clinch inside of my chest, it squeezed so tightly that I fell on my right knee. All I can think of was the faces on Vegeta-sei: my family, Bra, and how they betrayed me. I fell into their trap, all of these years, I thought that I was someone, that I meant something.

The memories flooded my brain. The time I became an elite, my first kiss from Prince Trunks, to the time of my greatest victory.

The battles I have been dragged into, the wounds I have received, the lives I have shattered. I am a pawn to be used.

Unknown to me my eyes started to flash blue, I looked up at Bra. "Did you know about this? Did you?" The words were harsh edged with growls that escaped my lips.

"No." was her meek answer.

I fought the emotions before they overtook me, I put my facade on once again, I slipped and I will make sure it will not happen again. I turn my back to the surrounding warriors, I did not care what they could do when I turned away.

(speaking Saiyan, no point in me writing in German.)

I quickly jumped into my pod and activated my communicator. "Get me King Vegeta." It beeped and the image of Vegeta appeared.

"Did you like my little gift, Brat?" He had that arrogant smirk on his defined face.

I growled in return, showing my objection. "Why have you not told me, why now?"

His face then showed his displeasure at my objection to his 'gift', he had used me and I want to know why. Why tell me lies then all of a sudden tell me the truth.

"You are powerful Pan, if you had not been, I would have left you on that mud ball of a planet. It was not my idea to send you there." His face was turning red from anger. "Bulma and your _great _grandfather agree that it was time to tell you the truth. Well you have it, but you are still apart of this empire, understand." He toke a long pause and had a sadistic look on his face.

"You are to stay there for a year, bond with your _family_, get to know them better. I will call you when or if there is any trouble. Keep Bra safe or it is your life."

The communicator then went blank. My hands shook, I was so angry, but there is nothing I can do. I just have to face the truth and the lies.

I stayed within the confines of the pod for another minute. So this is what my life is, a lie. I wonder if they should have ever told me the truth. Some people live in lies and are happy, why not me?

Because life is the unsuspecting, you face it head on, never let them break you, you may bend, and come back even stronger, but you will never break. It is the life of a saiyan.

The life that I lead.


	3. Acceptance

CHAPTER 3

Acceptance

Sorry I have not updated in awhile, my sister went into labor, so did my cousin's girl and to top it off my aunt went into the hospital, she has the kedney stones. I am also failing math so I am a little upset, well if you call a 50 a fail. As well as the pressure of my other fics, I am glad that people like 'em .

On with the fic

* * *

I couldn't help the sinking feeling in my stomach. The betrayal of my _family_ was harsh and sudden. I had never even considered it could ever happen; I was told long ago of my parents' death. Why now tell me the truth of my birth?

The stinging of my gut increased. It would be awhile before I looked at Bra again in the same manner, if at all. Sure she did not partake in this ordeal, but in a sense she did. Which brought another question: Why would Vegeta command Bra to go with me? What is Bra's purpose in this? Was it to soften the blow?

This was all too confusing.

It would take me awhile to get used to the idea that my family still lives.

I stayed within the space pod for another five minutes or so. But I can not leave Bra with _them_ too long, she might do something.

With that thought in mind, I quickly jumped out of the space pod and walked towards my friend. What will happen between us now? Will we stay friends or grow apart? If we are true friends, then this will not tear us apart. If not, then it was not meant to be.

I took another look at my companion and charge; she looked calm and collected, yet seductive and dangerous. I suspect that Bra already accepted her stay here on Earth. Who wouldn't? Earth is a beautiful planet.

I turned towards the Earth fighters, and realised that they had stayed quiet for some time now. The youngest one with the tail seemed to be checking out Bra. Oh, be careful my friend; you tread on dangerous ground. Bra is a spitfire, and will tear your heart out; while leaving it intact. Of coarse I won't speak that out load for him to hear me. He will have to find out for himself.

"I am that Pan you speak of." The shocked faces of those warriors was priceless. The leader had taken it upon himself to fall to the floor, head first. Rather amusing!

"You are our Pan? How can that be?" This comment came from the middle aged saiyan. I had not figured out a name for him yet. How about four eyes. It is not uncommon for a warrior with glasses to be known as such.

"If it is so unbelievable, then don't accept it, four eyes." My statement cut him short, the look of hurt crossed over his face. Little did I know that he was my father.

"Look, Bra and I." I gestured Bra with my hand while I spoke. "Are going to be staying here for a year. We can probably form an alliance between our forces."

Their faces still looked shocked. It was a wonder how the look alike picked himself off the ground, he totally floored it. I watched as he dusted the dirt off. I was amazed how he looked so much like Gramps. The mention of that name stung, yet again.

No matter how many times I try to tell myself that I am a saiyan warrior and this is just pathetic; I just can't stop myself from feeling pain.

Sure, I will show emotion, but I will never show the emotional pain. It is better off in the depths of conscious, then out in the open.

We came to a compromise. Bra and I would stay at the Briefs' residence. Since Bra is the daughter of queen Bulma, we get extra space.

We were to assimilate into the humans' culture and pretend to be one of _them._ It was easier said than done. Our tails pointed out the obvious, but clothing was no problem.

Bra had already taken a liking towards the young saiyan male; though I would be surprised if she took him seriously. She had a way that made males fall to her feet without the help of her father.

I am off topic here, as I was saying before, we were to be assimilated, meaning we were to do whatever is expected of humans. The look alike, I later learned he was named Goku, mentioned school, I wondered what that was.

Four eyes kept on looking at me weird. Did I have snot coming down my nose, or did a near by bird drop shit in my hair. He started to piss me off. How annoying can a person get?

Four eyes offered me to stay at his place. Of course I said no. Was he a freak? I didn't even know him. Next thing you know he would ask me if I could be his bed partner. Weirdo!

* * *

That was all I could think of. My mind is blank right now.

Hope that you like it.

If, and I say if, anyone reads this, and like it, please review, so I'll know if I should continue.


End file.
